


tired people are the most honest people

by MayJestic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Oblivious Bang Chan, Oblivious Lee Felix (Stray Kids), are they really just friends tho?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayJestic/pseuds/MayJestic
Summary: Felix has a nightmare. Thankfully, Chan is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	tired people are the most honest people

**Author's Note:**

> hello
> 
> this work goes out to all my insomniacs
> 
> i will probably turn this into a series, i have at least one more part planned
> 
> if i'm being honest, i don't have much else to say
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy
> 
> [all plot points are fictional and entirely from my imagination. i am not trying to put words into other people's mouths. i do not support or condone delusional shipping - this fanfiction was written without any malicious intent and is for entertainment purposes only.]

Felix startles awake.

He doesn't have nightmares often. But when they hit, they're... intense.

Felix's heart is beating so heavily, he fears it might burst out of his chest. He's breathing in quick and shallow pants. Felix takes a quick look around the room to ground himself.

It's dark. He's in his bed, his pure white sheets half covering his body, half strewn on the floor. The blinds are slightly open, making it possible for a couple of rays of moonlight to shine through and illuminate the room in a pale color.

He's alone. Felix shivers, sweat cooling on his skin.

He wants to see Chan. He _needs_ to see Chan.

Felix throws the covers off and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, the laminate cold against the soles of his feet. He grabs his phone lying on the bedside drawer, even the dim glow of the screen hurting his retinas. The clock says 2:06 AM.

Felix punches in the code, opens his contacts and dials Chan's number.

If Felix is being honest, he hadn't expected Chan to pick up at all, so he feels more than just surprised when, after barely one ring, Chan's tired voice sounds on the other end of the line.

"Lix? What's up?" There's an edge of concern to his tone. Felix almost wants to cry with relief.

"I, uhm. Where are you right now?", Felix asks, hoping that Chan can't hear how shaken up he is.

"Uh, at the studio. Why?"

"C-Can I come see you?", Felix blurts out, the words a jumbled mess of syllables. He wants to slap himself for stuttering.

"No need. I was just about to call it a day," Chan replies with an emotion that Felix can't quite decipher. "I'll be over in fifteen." With that, the call goes silent.

Felix decides to just lie back down and scroll through TikTok as he waits. He doesn't actually watch the clock, but after what feels like an eternity to his sleepy brain, he finally hears a key turn in the lock. Barely twenty seconds later, the bedroom door opens. Felix quickly discards his phone on the dresser. 

"Felix?", Chan calls into the room, merely above a whisper. 

"Yeah," Felix replies, his voice still raw from sleep. "I'm awake." He sees Chan's shadow approach, the bed dipping beneath his weight as he sits down. 

"You okay?", Chan asks and Felix nods in reply, only then realizing that the older probably can't see it. Chan simply continues. "Didn't expect you to call in the middle of the night." 

"Yeah, I'm okay," Felix replies, suddenly feeling bashful. "I just... had a nightmare. It's silly." 

"Hey, hey," Chan says, tone so soft. "It's not silly. What do you need?" 

If Felix is being honest, he hadn't really thought about it. All he really knows is that he simply needs Chan with him, next to him, and he tells the older as such. 

"I don't know," Felix answers truthfully. "Just... just you." He thinks he sees the hint of a smile on Chan's face at that. 

"Of course, little one," Chan accepts. "I'll just change real quick, yeah? I'll be right back." Felix kind of doesn't want him to leave, but he has half a heart to let him go. Chan returns barely a minute later, dressed in a loose tee and sweatpants. He stands at the edge of the bed as if he wants something but feels too hesitant to ask. 

And suddenly, he's climbing into bed with Felix. 

It's not unusual, per se. They do this occasionally. Besides, Felix is a naturally affectionate person. But what makes Felix stiffen up is the fact that Chan is never the one to initiate physical contact first. Chan raises his head to look at the younger when he notices how uncomfortable he is. 

"I hope I'm not overstepping," Chan tells him, a slight edge of fear to his voice. "I just thought, you know. You like to cuddle. And had a nightmare. So." Felix kind of wants to laugh at the awkwardness of it all, but refrains from doing so. He decides to turn onto his side instead, so he can make more space for Chan and actually talk to him face to face. 

"You're not," Felix says and he feels Chan evidently relax. 

"Good," Chan replies and proceeds to chew on his bottom lip nervously. "Can I hug you?" Felix barely manages to keep a gasp from escaping. 

It's not _'do you want me to hug you?'_ , it's _'can I hug you?'_. Like Chan wants this, too. Felix simply nods, all words having left him. 

Chan shimmies closer, his forehead almost touching Felix's, and wraps one arm sturdily around the younger's waist. Felix feels like he can't breathe. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" It takes Felix's brain a couple of seconds to catch up with the question, but when it finally does, it's as if a whirlwind starts brewing inside it. 

"It's... it's stupid," Felix tells him. The reluctance is clear in his tone. He doesn't want Chan to worry, or to feel bad, or to think that the way he was acting in Felix's dream is the way the younger actually thinks of him. 

"Nothing that upsets you could ever be stupid," Chan says as if it's the most casual thing in the world. "You obviously don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But... your feelings matter, you know?"

"I know, it's just... that dream was so vivid," Felix replies, images of furrowed eyebrows and harsh words flashing before his eyes. Felix has to swallow before his next words. "It was about you." Chan looks surprised and apologetic at the same time. 

"Oh. What'd I do?" 

"You said all these things... things I'm scared of," Felix admits, his voice unusually small. "That I'm a burden, that you should have never chosen me." 

"I hope you know that's not true," Chan says, his arm tightening around Felix. He pushes on when the younger doesn't answer. "You do, right?" 

"I do, I do. You'd never think of me that way, I know," Felix is quick to reassure the older. "I guess, it's... the way I see myself. My own insecurities." Felix can feel Chan freeze against him at that. 

"You think I made a mistake in choosing you?" 

"No! Gosh, Chan-hyung, no," Felix says way louder than is probably appropriate for almost half past two at night. He quickly quiets down to a murmur again. "Stray Kids is the best thing that ever happened to me." 

"But you don't feel like you deserve it?" Felix stays quiet, his throat feeling thick. Chan apparently takes that as his cue to go off. 

"I mean, I can understand where you're coming from. You were struggling in the beginning," Chan explains, no bite to his tone, just gentleness. "But I feel that, out of all of us, you've made the most improvements. So you really have no reason to worry." 

"Why did you choose me?", Felix asks, feeling daring all of a sudden. He sees Chan's eyes widen. "We've never talked about this. Why?" The older takes his time to think about his answer. 

"You were unique. I saw potential," he says finally. He's frowning as if he's arguing with himself on how to continue. "And... I don't know, I didn't want you to have to go through the same things as me." If Felix is being honest, that statement hurts. 

"Sounds like you did it out of pity," the younger tells him, slightly bitter. 

"No, Felix," Chan denies, as calm as ever. "I wanted to protect you." Felix suddenly feels stupid for making assumptions. This is Chan, after all. He'd never be that shallow. 

"Yeah? You liked me that much?", Felix questions dumbly. 

"'Course. With that deep voice and pretty eyes of yours," Chan says casually, sleepily. As if on cue, he lets out a yawn. Felix is still stuck on the word 'pretty'. He wonders why that's one of the first things that comes to Chan's mind when thinking about him four years ago. He kind of wants to press, but quickly decides against it. 

"You thought I was pretty?", Felix asks instead, smile evident in his tone. 

"Just your eyes," Chan teases him back. "But yeah. You're pretty." 

'You're'. Present tense. Felix tries not to lose himself in what it means. 

"That's sappy." 

"I can handle sappy when it comes to you." 

It sounds more honest than it should. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed 
> 
> kudos and/or comments are always greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
